kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad The Impaler
Vlad The Impaler was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 8th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. It was released on 15 February 2010 as the fourth single off the album and peaked at #114 in the UK charts. Background Inititally considered to be the opening track of the album as well as the first single, Vlad The Impaler was released as a free download on the band's official website between 31 March and 3 April 2009.NME, 17 January 2009Kasabian give away new single online for free Named after Vlad III of Wallachia, the original inspiration for Dracula, the song has often been compared to the Beastie Boys or The Clash and was at one point referred to as "Apnoea's bigger brother."Kasabian on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Serge described the lyrics as "a call out to all our people, the ones who are tuned into our radio station."West Ryder Biography The line "Joker, see you on the other side" is a reference to actor Heath Ledger, who died shortly after the song was written.'At first we were sneered at - now we're taking over' During live performances, Tom will often substitute "Joker" for names of recently deceased celebrities, and occasionally living people. About the decision to put it out as the fourth single off the album Serge said, "Out of the blue Radio One started playing Vlad. We were like - if they're going to put that on daytime radio, let's put it out. It's great because Vlad is the sort of thing which frightens record companies, so having it blasting out of the nation's radios in mid-afternoon is pretty fucking spectacular."Dispatches from the Madhouse Pt 11 Live Vlad The Impaler was debuted at a session for BBC Radio 1 in April 2009. Since then it has always been a permanent part of the set, sometimes as an opener or the first song of the encore during the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour. During the Velociraptor! Tour it was usually performed as the second song of the encore, between Switchblade Smiles and Fire. On a few occasions a snippet from The Prodigy's Smack My Bitch Up was added at the end of the song. Video The first official Vlad The Impaler video, starring Noel Fielding in the title role and directed by Richard Ayoade, was released together with the free download of the song in March 2009. A second video, a live performance recorded in Dublin in November 2009 and also featuring Fielding, was released in February 2010, coinciding with the single release. The entire Dublin gig was later released on a bonus DVD with the deluxe edition of Velociraptor!. The first version of the video has been released on *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) Remixes Zane Lowe Remix Zane Lowe is a radio DJ, producer and TV presenter. The remix was released on *Where Did All The Love Go? Digital Single *Where Did All The Love Go? CD Single (PARADISE64) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *Days Are Forgotten Sampler *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles / EPs *Vlad The Impaler Promo CD (PARADISE63) *Vlad The Impaler Promo CD-R *Vlad The Impaler Digital Single *West Ryder EP Live Releases Audio *iTunes Festival: London 2011 *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Face check I walk this beach I'm frying in the heat In the cauldron, stir me Chomp down my diamond teeth I ain't got The simple things in life have been lost You have got to witness This is your last retreat My last repeat All my friends are as sharp as razors Cut you down if you touch the faders High class girls hung in elevators Now we have got the floor Get loose, get loose You can't miss me, I'm still alive Snake skin shoes I'm pleading homicide Come on and feel this, I'm still alive Joker meet you on the other side Banshee I hear you call We need to raise the dead We need to raise the people Cut throat this blood runs thick, it is true The simple things in life have been lost You have got to witness We are the last beatniks The lost heretics All my friends are as sharp as razors Cut you down if you touch the faders Listen up all you masqueraders Now we have got the floor Now we have got the floor Get loose, get loose You can't miss me, I'm still alive Snake skin shoes I'm pleading homicide Come on and feel this, I'm still alive Joker meet you on the other side References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles